


Worship

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cable loves when his wife takes control.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> For my favorite Raccoon.

Aliya is beautiful. She is so full of confidence as she perches on the end of their bed in all of her nude glory. All long legs, high cheekbones, and dark hair pulled over her shoulder to just barely cover a perky breast as she regards him patiently. Nathan certainly does not feel that patient down on his knees before her. His eyes eagerly follow the path her hand makes up her thigh, gliding over the plane of her belly to cup a breast. His mouth waters as his wife rolls and pinches her nipple between her graceful fingertips. There is a soft whirring noise from his bionic arm and a clinking rattle of the cuffs that are keeping his hands behind his back as he shifts ever so slightly. Her perfectly curved and plump lips curl upwards on one side as she grins down at him knowingly.  
  
Nathan cannot quite suppress a low moan as she lifts a foot and trails it up over his thigh, stopping just short of brushing against his already aching erection. It takes all his will to not squirm as she kneads at the soft flesh betwixt thigh and belly. She is so perceptive, able to tell exactly how long she can tease before he will decide to take matters into his own hands.  
  
"Come here," his wife purrs, beckoning him closer. Her thighs part gracefully as he shuffles forward on his knees. She pats her thigh, and he closes his eyes as he bends to rests his head against her leg. Her nails scrape gently over his scalp as he reverently rubs his stubble covered cheek against the soft skin of her inner thigh. A content rumble sounds deep in his throat, echoed by a light chuckle from above him.  
  
"Go on," Aliya demands, leaning back on one elbow and tilting her hips up just slightly. He presses a quick kiss to the soft inside of her thigh before moving onto her core. His tongue darts out over her clit, earning him a soft gasp and shudder of pleasure. She lifts her left leg and hooks it over his flesh shoulder, heel digging into his back and pulling him inwards. As Nathan buries his face against her core, he is thrilled to find she is already dripping with slick. He runs his tongue once from slit to clit, just to get a taste, before shifting his focus to giving her as much pleasure as he can with just his mouth.  
  
The moans and jerks of her hips are obscenely glorious. The sensation of her fingers tangling in his hair and thighs trembling against his cheeks send jolts of pleasure straight to his aching member. He absently wonders if he could come untouched from nothing but going down on his lovely wife. That is something they will have to experiment with one of these days. If anyone could tease him over the edge, Aliya is the one.  
  
Nathan can tell that Aliya is quickly approaching her climax and works that much harder to push her over the edge. The way she moans his name as she reaches her peak sends a shiver of pleasure down his spine. Her heel and fingers dig almost painfully into him before she falls back to bask in the afterglow. The movements of his mouth slow to a gentle caressing motion, easing her down slowly.  
  
"Get back up here," Aliya demands drowsily, leg unhooking from over his shoulder. Nathan wastes no time in obliging her request. The cuffs are easy to get out of, if he were more patient then he would have been able to escape them without breaking them. But Nathan's patience is at an end, and the cuffs are the ones to suffer for it. They can always get another pair later.  
  
Aliya giggles breathlessly as he pounces on her, one of his legs slotting itself between her quivering thighs. Her fingers card through his hair as he nips at her jaw before nibbling a messy trail down to a nipple. It only takes a couple grinds against her soft thigh to reach his own climax. He has just enough presence of mind to roll to the side and not collapse on top of his wife as all the tension in his body is released in wave after wave of pleasure.  
  
Aliya curls up against his side, head on his shoulder and hand tracing patterns across flesh and metal alike. Absentmindedly, Nathan lifts his head to press a kiss to her hair, not even thinking about the fact that he still has her slick on the lower half of his face. She pinches his nipple teasingly. He just tightens his arm around her back.  
  
"Well, we definitely need to shower," she comments around a yawn. He only grunts in response, not wanting to summon the energy for a proper response. He gets another pinch to his nipple in admonishment. She is right, of course, but right now, Nathan is quite content to remain exactly where he is, sated and with his lovely goddess of a wife pressed against his side. There is plenty of time later for things like bathing.  
  



End file.
